


Together

by KylosCookieJar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BENLO, Brother/Brother Incest, It's just straight filth, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Twincest, i should apologize for this but I won't, kylo has a filthy mouth, on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosCookieJar/pseuds/KylosCookieJar
Summary: Ben is back in his bed, throwing an old rubber ball at the far side of the room, and enjoying the sound of it bouncing back to him. He loses count of how many times the ball smacks into his waiting palm, finally feeling the pressure— the stress ease. If only his body would fucking present already, finally cross over into an Alpha— then his troubles would be over.He knows he’s not a Beta— his ability to pluck Alpha and Omega scents from the air is enough to confirm that fact. Betas can never tell which end is up when it comes to pheromones. Ben gives the ball a particularly hard throw and winces as his mother yells at him from the first floor.Kylo, who is just beyond the other wall, is silent.Unusually so.ORBen always lives in his Alpha brother's shadow, waiting until he too can present as an Alpha. But what if that day never comes and Ben is faced with an entirely different situation instead. He needs his brother now more than ever.





	1. Leeward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! With goodies. 
> 
> I had to step away for a bit there-- real life just needed some extra attention for awhile. But I'm easing my way back in with some much needed BENLO. I have been wanting to write an ABO Benlo for a bit now, so here it is! It's a short one, but finished, so I will be posting the updates soon. 
> 
> Much love to [ohwise1ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwise1ne/pseuds/ohwise1ne) and [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) for giving Benlo a home and for their ever present support, love and beta work on my fic. Love you two bishes.

* * *

 

 

Ben’s feet beat a steady rhythm into the dirt as he circles the track.

He fills his chest with the crisp of the morning air, timing his breathing as he pushes himself off the ground only to land again, one foot after the other. His twin brother Kylo, older by eleven minutes, paces ahead of him, and Ben is forced to look at his brother’s broad back as they run their laps. 

It feels as if he has been staring at Kylo’s back his whole life. His brother was always first-- the first born, the leader. Where Kylo carves out his accomplishments with fanfare, Ben is only left to echo his brother’s path, seemingly a copy, a shadow of what had already been celebrated. He has witnessed it his whole life, from Kylo being the first Solo to walk, to talk, to join the Little League, to receive academic awards, to get his driver’s license. It was no surprise to anyone that Kylo was also first to present, an early but strong Alpha, as predicted. 

Now it is Ben’s turn. 

And of  _ course _ , his body is late, failing him to present in a timely manner. 

Ben frowns, pulling his lip into his mouth and pressing it tight as he quickens his pace, running harder. Without a beat, Kylo adjusts as well, pushing faster and staying ahead, his instincts guiding him to maintain his lead. It is as if the two brothers are two magnets of the same force, unable to close the distance between them. Ben tries desperately to gain any traction, yet Kylo remains his steady pacing ahead, his broad Alpha muscles making it appear effortless. Easy. 

Ben’s lungs burn as he forces himself past his comfort zone, and for a brief moment he matches strides with his brother, their feet churning in twin motions over the earth. Kylo gives his head a flick, lifting his sweat dampened locks from his eyes as he glances over. 

“Hey little bro,” he grins, puffing his greeting between breaths. “You wanna race or something?” 

Ben can barely manage to maintain his forced stride, and with a laugh Kylo speeds forward, his muscles stronger, better, and he leaves Ben gasping in a small cloud of dust. 

“Fucking  _ Alpha _ ,” Ben spits his defeat into the dirt as he pants, his body doubled over and braced, hands on his knees as he tries breathe. After Kylo laps him with a wolfish howl, he finally feels able to stand, and Ben angrily kicks the ground, scuffing the line of white chalk as he heads towards the showers, doing his best to ignore the stitch in his side. 

Ben showers and changes quickly, rolling his eyes as Kylo and the rest of the team finally come in from the field. The two brothers both made the track team at Coruscant High, both in their senior year and both neck and neck for top of the class.                                                                                                                                   


“Don’t worry, Ben,” Kylo’s voice breaks out over the chatter of the locker room. “Once you’re finally an Alpha, maybe  _ then  _ you can keep up with me.” He gives Ben a wink before disappearing into the showers. 

Ben can feel his ears warm and he covers the pinkened skin with his damp hair. The other boys, smaller Alphas, Betas, or unpresented, all laugh at Kylo’s remark, rallying around their leader as usual. Kylo has always been the popular choice, the charismatic one, the beginning and end of every trending circle jerk. Once his twin had presented, there was never a shortage of people around, clamouring for attention. Girls, mostly Betas and Omegas, seemed to seep from the woodwork, all hopeful to garner his brother’s attention. 

A few of them had been kind to Ben, a mistake he had played into until he realized he was only a stepping stone for them to get closer to his brother. 

A  _ snap _ cracks through the space and Ben looks up to see Kylo step out from the showers, dripping wet, towel slung low on his hips and hanging playfully in hand. He could see the top of the freckles on his brother’s hip that lined the path to Kylo’s cock, a pattern he was familiar with as it is mirrored on his own skin. His brother spins the towel again, snapping it at their friend Wes this time and Ben rolls his eyes, grabbing his bag to leave as the boys shout at each other. 

The steam is making Ben lightheaded as it saturates itself with the scent of Alpha and he makes his way out, anxious to escape the frat boy locker room. 

 

* * *

“How’s your classes, Ben?” His mother, Leia asks kindly at the table, her fork rifling through the strogonoff that had been plated before her.

“They’re fine,” he answers, shoveling in another bite. He is on his third helping— not entirely unusual for either him or Kylo after an active day. “They are publishing Kylo’s poem, by the way.” 

“Which you did an excellent job bringing to life,” Leia interjects. “Your calligraphy skills have come along away, Benny. I’m proud of the both of you.” 

“Thanks, Mom,” they answer in unison. 

The absence of conversation fills with the clink of forks against plates, the sips of water on a rim of glass, the chews and swallows of an overcooked meal. Han scrapes a bit of sauce with the edge of his fork, and he hums in approval as he licks it clean. 

Their father breaks the silence with a knowing smirk. “Chewie’s almost done with the boat.” 

Both of the boys perk up at the news. They haven’t been out on the family boat in nearly a year— not since Han’s best friend, their pseudo uncle of sorts, had started using it to haul some mysterious cargo through international waters. Han didn’t ask any questions— if he had been a bachelor he’d have probably joined him. 

Ben smiles at the thought of being out on the water again— there is something inherently peaceful about having such an open horizon. 

“I’d even let you bring girls out there while she’s docked.”

“Hell yes.” Kylo grins. Ben chuckles and shakes his head.

“Han!” Leia cuts in, only slightly shocked. 

“Alpha boys need their fun,” Han argues. “Plus you of all people should know how much the Falcon is a winner with the ladies.”

“Ugh,” the twins protest in unison and Leia gives her husband a smile before turning to her sons. 

“You boys have your prom dates yet?” she asks, and twin pairs of dark eyes dart up simultaneously. 

“Not yet,” Ben answers first. “I don’t even know if I want to go.” 

“Of course you’re going,” Kylo snorts. “It’s our senior prom.” 

“Unlike you,” Ben huffs, “I don’t have a swarm of people begging to be my date.” 

“What about that girl in Engineering?”

Ben’s face flames. “What girl?”   


“Rey? The one with the buns.” Kylo makes a triple bump motion over his head. “She’s cute.”

“Oh, a girl into Engineering.” Han chuckles. “I like her already.” 

“She looks at Ben like he’s the  _ sun _ .” Kylo smirks from around a mouthful of food. “Omega, too.” 

“ _ Kylo _ ,” Ben bristles. “Shut up.” 

“That sort of thing doesn’t really matter,” Leia cuts in gently. “Love can be found between all designations. Look at me and your father.” 

“Yeah, we know.” 

“Strong Alpha mates with stronger Alpha twins,” Kylo finishes, rolling his eyes.

“Not yet,” Leia bemuses. “But soon.” They all try not to look at Ben, who stares intently at the final bites of his food. 

Not yet.   


But  _ when _ ? 

 

* * *

It was only after that blistering July afternoon, the heat of summer when Kylo had presented, that the boys were given separate rooms. Up until then they shared the large, lofted space, broken into halves. Ben’s half was usually cluttered with books and art pens, with posters of space and engineering gracing the walls. Kylo’s was littered with band posters and cars— the twins couldn’t be more different in their personal tastes. 

Now Kylo’s old part of the room is empty— the walls littered with forgotten pieces of dusty tape, and the silence is overpowering in its reminder that he is now alone. He hates it. He would never admit it, but he misses his brother’s company. They’ve shared the same space, breathed the same air since birth— it’s uncomfortable to be without him, like missing a limb. 

Ben is back in his bed, throwing an old rubber ball at the far side of the room, and enjoying the  _ thuck-whuck _ sound of it bouncing back to him. He loses count of how many times the ball smacks into his waiting palm, finally feeling the pressure— the stress ease. If only his body would fucking  _ present _ already, finally cross over into an Alpha— then his troubles would be over. 

He knows he’s not a Beta— his ability to pluck Alpha and Omega scents from the air is enough to confirm that fact. Betas can never tell which end is up when it comes to pheromones. Ben gives the ball a particularly hard throw and winces as his mother yells at him from the first floor. 

Kylo, who is just beyond the other wall, is silent. 

Unusually so. 

He isn’t at breakfast either, which is even more strange. Typically, his Alpha appetite has him wolfing down half a loaf of toast by now. 

“Where’s Kylo?” Ben asks, stirring a heap of peanut butter into his oatmeal. “He’s usually here to pilfer all my extra bacon by now.” 

Leia pauses, giving her son a small smile. “Your brother is probably going to be holed up in his room for the next couple of days.” 

“Why? He sick or something?” 

“No, Benny. It’s—it’s something you’ll understand when you’re an Alpha too.”

Ben scrunches his eyebrows. “He’s in a rut?

“Mmhmm. Unfortunately. Poor thing. I pray every night that each of you boys find a nice partner to see you through your ruts when you’re older. There’s nothing quite like it.”

“Gross, Mom.”

“It’s just a part of life, Benny. No one can help their designation. Omegas have it even worse in my opinion, so for that we can be grateful.”

“I suppose.”

Ben watches as Leia assembles a platter loaded with Kylo’s favorites, including almost a full pound of bacon. She pushes the tray over to Ben with a soft smile. 

“I’m sure your brother will be ravenous. Go ahead and bring up this tray for him. If he doesn’t answer just bring it back down.”

The tray wobbles as he hikes it upstairs and Ben approaches Kylo’s door, leaning slightly into the wood. The sound of nothing greets him— not even the smallest whimper or groan. 

“Kylo? You okay?”             


No response. 

“I brought you some food. Mom made extra bacon.”

Still nothing. 

Ben weighs his options much like the platter in his hands. Most likely his older twin is sleeping, exhausted from his last round of aimless masturbation. He could leave Kylo the food and sneak out— he doesn’t want him to starve. They have all seen the documentaries, everyone knows how much Alphas have to replenish between rounds. Ben tries the handle, finding it unlocked, and calls out again. 

“Bro— it’s me.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                He chances it, pushing the door open lightly, blinking as his eyes adjust to the dark space. A sigh of relief falls from his lips as he lets himself into the seemingly empty room. 

Then the scent hits him, making his nose twinge. 

Everywhere smells like Kylo and sex, a scent so thick and strong that it seems to stick to his skin, coating him like hot sea air. Kylo’s bed is a mess of disheveled sheets and towels, bottles of lube and toys strewn over the surface, left in a rush for use. He can see a stream of cum, still wet and fluid, drip from the entrance of one of the silicone holes, and Ben’s stomach churns.

“ _ Dude _ ,” he coughs, anxiously clutching the food tray. 

He hears a light groan come from the corner of the room where Kylo keeps his gaming computer, and Ben flicks his eyes to the Kylo-shaped mound near the floor. His twin is naked, skin drenched in sweat and Lord knows what else. Ben swallows nervously, his gaze somewhat stuck on the foreign sight of Kylo’s Alpha cock, recently spent and hanging heavily on a well-muscled thigh. 

“ _ Bennnn _ .” Kylo rasps, turning toward his brother. “You shouldn’t be in here.”   


“B-bacon,” Ben mumbles lamely. Kylo’s cock is beginning to swell. “Thought you might be hungry.” 

“Thanks.” His brother’s voice sounded so strained, exhausted. Kylo’s nostrils suddenly flare and he snaps his gaze to Ben.

“Why do you smell so good?” Kylo nearly growls, and Ben watches as his brother turns to crawl over on his hands and knees over to him, cock bobbing as it rises. His hands shake as he nearly drops the tray of food, and Ben sets it warily before him, barely a barrier between himself and the animal that gleams from his brother’s eyes. 

Kylo pushes the tray aside, clamoring to his feet, and Ben slowly backs up as his brother stalks forwards. He has all the moves of a predator and Ben freezes as he reaches the wall at his back. 

“Which Omega is all over your skin, little brother?” Kylo gasps, leaning forwards to nose in Ben’s neck, sniffing deeply. It makes Ben’s neck itch, and he resists the urge to paw and scratch at the skin that heats under Kylo’s nose. He can see Kylo’s own glands, puffy flares of red on pale freckled skin, and one of them whimpers. 

“I don’t know,” Ben whispers. “I haven’t…”

“Is it  _ Rey _ ? I can practically  _ taste _ it. What the fuck, Ben?”

“Maybe? I mean, she hugged me yesterday. I asked her to prom.”

Kylo leans closer still, fisting a handful of Ben’s shirt to hold him in place, and Ben feels Kylo’s cock press into the softer flesh of his underbelly. Someone groans, and Ben feels his brother’s cock throb. Ben knows his brother is mid-rut, desperate and focused for release, and he swallows his own knee-jerk reaction to shove him away. As with most twins, they’ve always been able to understand each other beyond language, sense each other’s needs like the hum of a tuning fork. 

“Fuck, I’ve never been so close to popping before.” Kylo moans. He wrenches himself away from Ben, moving unabashedly to wrap a wide hand around his own cock, stroking, and Ben edges towards the door, doing his best not to stare at his twin brother’s still-growing length.

It is already massive and yet it still swells, inching up his brother’s chest— the skin darkening with the steady pull of blood. Ben is hypnotized, unable to look away as Kylo fists and pulls, his head falling back as he gives himself over to the need of his designation. There is a fleshy patch of skin at the base, textured and darker than the rest that swells slightly as Kylo continues stroking. 

His knot. 

Ben suddenly feels like it’s difficult to breathe and his skin prickles.

“I don’t care if you’re here or if you stay or whatever,” Kylo groans suddenly. “But I want your shirt.”

“What?” Ben tried to respond but his mouth feels sticky, dry. 

Kylo lets out a low growl, shuddering slightly as he thumbs over the tip of his cock. “Your shirt.” He looks over at Ben, his eyes dark and hungry. “It smells like an Omega.  _ Let me have it. _ ” 

Ben pulls off his sweatshirt before he can fully comprehend his brother’s request, and the navy blue fabric flies through the air, tangling in Kylo’s fingers as he snatches it. 

“Fuck.” Kylo swears into the fabric as he drowns himself in Ben’s scent, huffing out the underlying traces of Omega that linger in the fibers. “Ohhh  _ fuck.  _ Smells so good— I’m close.”

Ben’s heart feels like it’s going to hammer a path to his grave, six straight feet underground as he watches Kylo, who is now using both hands, one of them working and twisting where his knot swells even larger.

Kylo’s body jerks, and he grunts lowly in three even beats before he starts coming— rope after rope of heavy white cum erupting from his cock in steady pulses. Ben gapes in shock as he watches it coat his sweatshirt and Kylo’s glistening skin— there is just so  _ much _ of it. 

His brother has no care to where any of the cum lands; his eyes remain closed as his body shudders through the final spurts, filling an Omega that was never there. It drips in finality from the tip, streaming over whitened knuckles to pool on the floor. The air is saturated with Kylo and the scent of his brother coats the back of his tongue. 

“Jesus  _ fucking  _ Christ, Kylo.” Ben lets all his air out in a whoosh. He stands in disbelief, his mind reeling from the sheer volume of his brother’s climax, yet also from the fact that he stood there to bear witness to it. He should have left, inched out the door as soon as Kylo had crawled up from the floor. 

Kylo gives a grunt in response, his eyes still fluttering. It feels like an eternity before he finally licks his lips and casts a heavy look over to Ben, keeping tight hold on his cock. “You stayed.” His voice is broken, raspy. “Did you like it? Watching me come?”

_ The fuck? _

“I think I should go,” Ben murmurs as he steps towards the door, his face and ears pink in a dirty blush. He knows the answer to Kylo’s question and it terrifies him. “I didn’t mean to—”

“Yes, you did.  _ Ben _ .” Kylo groans before shuddering. He’s coming again; his cock twitches rapidly through a second wave of climax, sending fresh coats of his seed over the surfaces and flooding the room with the heady scent of an Alpha’s pleasure. 

The room spins slightly and he grapples on the wall, searching for the door. Ben hisses in surprise as a pulse of semen catches on his cheek. The fluid is hot, searing into his skin, and something inside of Ben rolls, tumultuous and forbidden. Finally, his fingers clutch around the cool of the handle and Ben bolts as Kylo swears, slamming the door behind him and heading for the safety of his own lonely room. 

Only when his breathing has settled, when the silence of the room has enveloped him once again, when he is finally brave enough to face himself, does Ben reach up  to touch his cheek. He slides easily through his twin brother’s cum as he gathers it on his fingertips and he stares at it, the fluid reminiscent of royal icing, sugar glazed on skin.

He nearly brings it to his tongue before he grimaces and wipes it off on his jeans. 

The evidence is gone, but the memory burns fresh and Ben is unable to keep his mind clear of the one word that had been nearly bursting from his tongue from the moment things began. It pulses through him, like a chant, filling his blood and the erection he has been desperately trying to hide.

Alpha. Alpha. Alpha.  

.

.

_ Alpha, please _ . 


	2. Wayward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back with more BENNLLOOO. Thank you to everyone who commented and kudosed or just even took the time to read my silly bit of dumpster trash.

Ben actively avoids his brother— despite Kylo’s rut finishing days ago. There is something about the way his twin looks at him—  _ watches him _ — as if he is waiting for something to happen. 

But nothing ever does. 

He shuffles through his days at school, runs the track carefully staying well behind Kylo’s heels, cleans his plate at dinner— always keeping his eyes low enough to keep from catching in his brother’s gaze. He’s given in— the better Alpha has won.

It doesn’t make him feel any better, and the roiling boil that festers in his gut only seems to grow. He’s tired, taking longer to eat his second helping and going up to bed straight after dessert. It doesn’t take long for the parents to notice, and Han soon takes an opportunity to pull him into his office for a round of questions. His father’s office is always a place of quiet solace, filled with books and travel journals from his father’s naval career. The walls and furniture are various shades of brown, the earth tones grounding and familiar. He lets out a long held breath.    


“You okay, Ben?” His father’s hand on his shoulder is a comfort, warm and solid.

“Yea. M’fine.” 

“Your mother and I, even Kylo— we’re all worried about you, son. You haven’t been yourself lately.” 

Ben gives a shrug. It’s not as if he can reveal he watched his brother cum during a rut. Watched him almost knot over the scent of Ben’s sweatshirt. He can’t say anything about the thoughts that flew through his mind as he had wiped Kylo off his own face… or even worse— that he had  _ liked  _ it. 

“Did something happen? Between you and Kylo?” 

“No,” Ben lies. 

“Your brother mentioned that girl— Rey?”

Ben’s eyebrows lift curiously. “What about Rey?” 

“He said you asked her to prom.”

Ben shrugs again. “It’s just a dance.”

“Apparently Kylo asked her too. Seems like she’s given both of you the same answer.”

_ What? _

Ben feels his lip curl in anger as he tenses. Kylo may be the better, stronger Alpha, but Rey… she was  _ Ben’s  _ friend.

“Now, son,” Han’s voice is even as he tries to keep Ben focused. “It’s normal for two Alphas to have a dispute over a pretty girl. Things will work out. The Falcon is docked at the harbor and she’s ready. Why don’t you boys take her out for a sail sometime. Get out that Alpha aggression on the sea.”

“I’m not an Alpha, Dad,” Ben bites through clenched teeth. 

“Not yet,” his father eased, patting him on the back. “Your Uncle Luke didn’t present until he was in his twenties. An  _ Omega _ of all things.” Han chuckles and gives a low whistle. “Oh, those Skywalkers were so shocked they couldn’t see straight for years, but eventually, everyone moved past it.”

Ben swallows and that rolling feeling deep within returns. He scratches his neck.

Leia sends him to bed later with a thoughtful hand on his forehead. 

“You’ve been feeling okay? Any lightheaded moments? Too hot? Itchy?”

She’s asking him about the symptoms of a first rut— conditions he’s memorized for years in hopes of finding them afflicted on his own body.

“I’ve been just fine, Mom. Just tired.” 

Leia cards her fingers gently through her younger son’s overgrown hair, her touch soothing and welcome. 

“No matter what happens, I love you, Benny.” 

“I know… thanks, Mom.” 

He allows her to pull him into a hug, bending awkwardly to bring his shoulders down into her embrace. It is nearly comical, his six-foot-four frame almost folds in half to accommodate the petite matriarch, a rivaling four-foot-eleven. 

She tuts after him, ever the concerned mother as he heads upstairs to bed, ignoring the open door and open invitation for conversation that Kylo has left for him. 

 

* * *

It’s hot. 

It hurts. 

_ Everywhere hurts.  _

Inside burns the most. Ben wakes up with a choking sob, his sheets tangled in twisted ropes around his legs. He shudders, muscles that he didn’t know existed, suddenly aflame and clenching. 

He needs...  _ something _ . 

He checks his watch. Almost noon— the house will be empty. The mattress beneath him is soaked with sweat, and Ben turns to try and sit up, the sudden movements making him fall from the bed instead. He lands solidly on his stomach, the air punched out of his lungs from the weight of his own body and he wheezes. 

“Fuck,” he gasps, drawing himself up on his knees, ass in the air. His body is pleased, happy with his new position, and he feels something warm and foreign flow from between his legs. 

“What the fuck?” Ben whispers as he slides a hand beneath his sweat pants and draws it through the fluid. His fingers come back wet, the sample clear and viscous and with a sudden sick feeling, that rolling feeling in his core, he knew. 

 

_ Omega _ . 

 

Ben gives a sob, his body finally presenting, his dream turning rapidly into a nightmare. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He is supposed to be an Alpha, strong and confident like his brother, his  _ twin _ . Now he can’t be any more different. Ben Solo will always be the weaker one, the  _ Omega _ . 

He can practically taste his family’s disappointment, and he frees himself from the sheets with an angry snarl. 

As soon as he finds himself upright, he’s nearly doubled over again, the clenching of his insides burning in need. 

So empty. It hurts.

 

_ Alpha alpha alpha alpha. _

 

Ben hunches over as he prowls his room, finding himself gathering various clothing, sniffing deeply at them before shoving them into a duffel bag. He finds himself in Kylo’s room next, nearly coming in his pants as soon as he enters, knees shaking as he resists the urge to bury himself in Kylo’s scent. Some of his linens still are unwashed— heady with the scent of Alpha and sex— and Ben is quick to bury them into the bag before disappearing. 

He has to leave— an Omega in heat in a home of three Alphas would be a disaster. His bag is full— he doesn’t remember what he has thrown in, but he quickly calls for an Uber and waits, sweat slowly gathering at his temples and nape. As soon as the ride pulls into his driveway he bolts, throwing himself in the backseat and slamming the door. 

“Oh God,” the driver suddenly exclaims, covering their nose and slamming their hands on the power windows, rolling them down. “You’re in heat.” 

“I know,” Ben rasps, his legs fidgeting, rubbing together uncomfortably as if it could stop the pool of slick that is slowly gathering between them. “Just get me to the Marina in ten minutes and I’ll tip you thirty percent.”

His driver floors it, and Ben clutches his bag as the scenery races by. It only takes a few minutes before he can hear the cawing song of seagulls and see the staccato of cresting masts and sails in the distance. The salted air stings against his face, a welcome sensation as the car slows, pulling up to the docks. He hastily exits the Uber, apologizing to the driver before he lumbers into the Marina. 

He spots the Falcon immediately, greeting her like an old friend— and he anxiously makes his way to her slip, throwing his bag on the deck before boarding her. His muscles move instinctively, years of practice of sailing with his father coming in handy as he starts the boat and casts off, pulling out into the fairway and steering towards the open sea. 

His hands shake as his body fights another wave of pain, hot like a knife right under the navel. He swears he can hear his name echo out over the hum of the motor and lapping swells of the water, but the dock is empty as he looks back. 

He waits until the waters are still, until the marina is only a smattering of hazy lights in the distance before he cuts the engine and lowers the anchors, hiding out in the calm open sea. 

The cabin is clean and thankfully restocked with bottled water and food, and Ben tears into a package, guzzling down the filtered water inside. He’s sweaty and his skin feels like it’s boiling as he rips open the packed duffel bag, nearly cooing as he pulls out handfuls of laundry. The back of the boat is large enough to house a comfortable queen bed, and Ben quickly begins to use the scent laden fabric, arranging it all just so. 

He’s _nesting_. 

Such a primitive instinct, unique to Omegas, but essential to see them through a heat. The nesting items are particularly soft or scented by their Alpha, a fact that rattles in Ben’s mind as he brings his brother’s blanket to his nose again, nuzzling. He can still smell the faint lingers of Kylo’s rut on the fabric, and his thighs clench with a fresh release of slick. Ben whines and finishes his nest, the items pilfered from his brother’s room resting mostly on the top. He stands back and observes the nest from a few angles before sighing, satisfied.    


He can do this. He can get through it and no one will have to know. 

He downs another bottle of water, shaking the sweat from his hair before he starts to rip his clothing from his body. The fabric has long been too itchy, too stimulating, and he whuffs in relief as the cool sea air kisses his skin. Ben burrows down onto the bed, rubbing his bare body into the nest, covering himself in the scent of Kylo as his instincts take over. He is unsure of what to do but groans as he takes his cock in hand, stroking. 

His own size is impressive for an Omega, enough to make even most Beta men envious, but it is no Alpha’s cock. Ben whimpers, stroking faster as he remembers the sheer size of his brother’s and his body jerks with need. 

Need to be filled. Filled by Alpha. 

Slick is streaming heavily down his thighs, and Ben uses it to aid himself as his fists his cock, twisting at the tip like he usually prefers. 

He comes, a brief smattering of relief as he ruts into the bed, but the burning quickly returns— his body unsatisfied. He’s too empty. 

He swallows nervously as he brings his hand to where the slick pushes from his body and with a sigh he slowly fills himself with his fingers. The feeling is immeasurable, a sudden bursting of operatic praise from his own clenching muscles, and for a few moments, it is enough. He comes again, sobbing, his cock coating his chest with fresh spend. 

Ben fists the fabric, both in anger and need. There is more to come, and he can tell that his own hand will only work for so long. This is going to be torture. 

The boat rocks suddenly, and Ben’s head snaps up as he hears heavy footsteps on the deck above him. He scurries to cover himself-- being discovered in the thralls of a heat is the last thing he wants. 

“Ben,” a voice growls as it pushes through the shadows, entering the cabin by force. He can smell him before he sees him, and Ben nearly cries out in relief.  
“Kylo?” 

His twin comes fully into view then, dripping water from every line of his body. He shakes his head like dog would, smattering the walls in sea water before he slowly starts to peel the sodden fabric from his body. Ben tries to focus, his heat clouding his vision with desire as Kylo reveals his sculpted frame. The high temperature of the Alpha’s blood causes wisps of steam to twirl over Kylo’s skin as the water evaporates. Ben has seen his brother nude more times than he can remember, and it has never sparked anything within him before, but this-- this is much different. 

This goes beyond anything he can control, far past the social connotations of male to male or blood to blood. It is the ancient call of Alpha and Omega and Ben couldn’t be more relieved. 

“How’d you know I was here?” Ben whispers as Kylo kicks off his shoes. 

“Your Uber was charged to my account, you dummy.” Kylo grins. “I saw it and I knew.”

Ben blushes as Kylo starts to unbuckles his jeans, the belt rattling loudly through the cabin. 

“I tried to catch you before you took off,” he continues, shucking the wet denim from his legs. “Even yelled after you, but you missed me.” 

“So you…” Ben’s mouth goes dry as Kylo pulls down his boxers, revealing an already swollen erection. 

“So… I swam.” 

“No fucking way.” 

“Do you really think I would let you go through this alone?” Kylo approaches the bed where Ben has burrowed. “Look at your beautiful nest,  _ Omega _ .” 

Ben’s skin prickles, and he nearly shudders in pleasure from Kylo’s praise. He allows Kylo to adjust a few of the blankets, and he tries not to roll his eyes at his brother’s sudden smirk when he notices his own laundry in Ben’s arrangement. 

“Can I join you in your nest, Ben?” Kylo asks carefully, and Ben gives a slight nod. The bed dips as Kylo kneels into the soft collection-- both brothers seem to hold their breaths for one tense moment, a slight arrhythmia of awkward as their nude bodies settle together for the first time since they were in the womb. 

The moment Kylo’s skin touches his own, everything but his own needs fly out into night and Ben sighs in relief, turning into his brother’s chest. 

“I’ve got you, Benny.” Kylo says into Ben’s skin. “Omega.” 

“It hurts,” Ben finally admits, and he registers the faint press of Kylo’s cock into his own. 

“I know.” 

Kylo snakes a hand between them, gathering the two erections in his wide palm, and they let out twin grunts as he strokes them together. 

“I can help,” Kylo offers, thumbing over the tip of Ben’s leaking cock. 

“I know.” 

Ben feels a renewed supply of slick leak heavily from where he throbs, his body seemingly on autopilot now that his Alpha has joined him. Kylo’s nose flares and he twitches against Ben, his palm still wrapped around the two of them. Ben can feel the warm release of Kylo’s precome, dribbling steadily from his Alpha cock. The twin’s bodies weep for each other, an excess of fluid smearing skin to skin that have them both writhing, pushing against each other in an escalation of need. 

The air between them heats with heavy exhalations, and Kylo drags his lips over Ben’s skin, tasting. 

“Would you like me to help, Ben?” Kylo presses his tongue against Ben’s gland before dragging the skin with his teeth. Ben whimpers. 

“ _ Please _ .” 

Kylo releases them gently from his stroking palm before moving his hand lower. He pushes Ben’s legs open with his knee, groaning as his fingers run through the slick between his brother’s thighs.     


“When?” 

He almost sounds like he’s begging, and Ben gasps as Kylo’s fingers catch on his rear hole. Ben’s breathing ruffles through Kylo’s hair as he tries to gulp for air, the sensations of his brother stroking  _ there _ becoming too intense. 

.

.

“Now.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im an evil bitch for leaving it here. TOMORROWW!!!


	3. Starboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT. 
> 
> Grab an umbrella. It's about to be MESSY.

PREVIOUSLY

 

_“Would you like me to help, Ben?” Kylo presses his tongue against Ben’s gland before dragging the skin with his teeth. Ben whimpers._

_“ Please .”_

_Kylo releases them gently from his stroking palm before moving his hand lower. He pushes Ben’s legs open with his knee, groaning as his fingers run through the slick between his brother’s thighs._

_“When?”_

_He almost sounds like he’s begging, and Ben gasps as Kylo’s fingers catch on his rear hole. Ben’s breathing ruffles through Kylo’s hair as he tries to gulp for air, the sensations of his brother stroking there becoming too intense._

_._

_._

_“Now.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Ben nearly wails as his brother’s finger slides slowly inside him, the thick layers of slick making the sudden stretch easy— as if he has been waiting for Kylo’s arrival. Kylo adds a second, then a  _ third _ — his body nearly swallowing the entirety of Kylo’s large hand as his brother prepares him. 

“Look at you,” Kylo breathes in wonder. “You’re _dripping_. You were made to take my cock, weren’t you, _little_ _brother_?” 

Ben groans into the soft fabric below him as Kylo moves over him, splaying him open with his knees. He feels Kylo’s hands on his hips, pulling him higher, and then the faint bump of his twin’s heavy erection between his legs as he is positioned. His brother’s hand is wide as he slides a thumb into Ben easily, pulling it out to release another thick rivet of slick. It streams down his thighs to gather between them, and Kylo nestles his cock in the thick of it, rutting gently between Ben’s cleft and coating his length in Ben’s slick. 

“Please,” Ben begs, shifting his hips to try to catch the tip of his brother’s cock to slide inside. 

“Are you sure, little brother? Last chance.” Kylo offers, his voice a barely controlled growl as he holds Ben still. The wide head of his cock meets the swirl of Ben’s entrance and both brothers groan, barely hanging onto their resolve. 

“ _ Alpha _ .” Ben begs and Kylo is quick to give his brother what he needs most. 

Ben nearly sobs in relief as Kylo finally pushes into him, feeding his hungry body with inch after careful inch. The cabin is silent, the only sound is a whisper of cinched breath and the slow wet push of body into body. They groan in tandem as Kylo finally settles deep— his hips pressing into the soft curves of Ben’s raised end. 

“Fuck,” Kylo finally breathes. “You feel so fucking  _ good _ , Benny. So  _ tight _ .” 

Ben can barely utter a word in response as his mind whirls in pleasure— his body finally filled. His mouth gapes, and tears stream freely from the corners of his eyes as he shudders, on the very precipice of an orgasm from the feeling of his brother nestled deep within him. 

“You okay, Ben?” Kylo checks on his brother before moving, his voice a gentle rumble, his thumb circling a gentle caress into Ben’s hip. 

“Yes,  _ more _ .” His voice is barely audible, but Kylo knew. His Alpha will take care of him. 

Kylo tests the waters with a slow, languid thrust, pulling out nearly completely before sliding back in with satisfied grunt. Ben comes,  _ finally _ , thighs quivering and muscles flexing as he mewls happily into the bed. His inner muscles ripple as his cock twitches his release over the sheets, tugging around Kylo who grits his teeth and tightens his hold on his brother’s hips— bruising,  _ claiming _ . 

“ _ Fuck _ , Ben,” Kylo groans, his hips starting a gentle rhythm into his twin’s pliant body. “Do you have any idea how good it feels to have you come around my cock?” 

Ben makes a warbling noise in reply, his body still jolting in aftershocks from his climax. 

“Let’s see if you can do it again.” 

“Please, Alpha,” comes a whisper from the sheets and Kylo smirks, spreading his broad hand over Ben’s back, pushing his chest further into the sheets and nearly holding Ben up by his cock alone. He follows Ben down onto the bed, his cock still pushing and pulling out of his Omega’s cunt. Kylo eases himself over his brother, nearly folding him in half as he covers him, bracing his weight into the bed for leverage. 

Ben’s mating gland throbs as Kylo’s breath floats over its surface and he shudders, turning his head and submitting himself wholly to his Alpha above him. Kylo grunts in approval, leaning over to lick a path over the gland and Ben’s eyes roll back into his head, his mouth falling open in pleasure. 

Kylo owns him, body and soul, and Ben wants nothing more than for his brother to complete him, to fill him with his cum, to finish the bond that had begun since their first cellular mitosis. 

His twin hisses as his knot starts to swell, punching easily in and out of Ben’s stretched hole as Kylo’s thrusts increase. Ben feels more slick run over his skin, his body preparing itself to be locked, joined in completion with the Alpha above him. He groans, pushing back onto his brother’s cock and Kylo adjusts over him, hips jolting slightly.

“Fuck, Ben,” Kylo groans. “You're incredible. You were made for this, made to take my knot, my cum inside you. I’m going to  _ fill  _ you, Omega.” 

They are both close— Kylo’s knot swelling to a point where it starts to catch inside of Ben and his steady thrusts push the twins up the mattress. Ben’s body is a waiting vessel, pliant and ready for his Alpha’s cum and the soft nest fabrics are wet under his face, from tears and drool alike as Kylo grunts above him.    


“Gonna come, Benny,” Kylo groans, leaning over to nip at the skin over Ben’s mating gland. So close, so  _ forbidden _ . “ _ Come with me _ .” 

Ben couldn’t disobey even if he wanted to.

His body suddenly arches into Kylo’s as his brother’s thrusts change to solid, deep punches into his body— pressing in as far as he can with each stoke. They shout, twin exclamations as Kylo blooms fully inside him, locking them together as one. Ben sobs, his body shuddering in another climax as he feels his brother’s release. 

Heavy pulses of cum flood his depths— steady, warm jets that soothe and relieve his needy body. Kylo continues to grunt above him, his neck flushed and tendons straining in exertion as he empties himself entirely inside his brother. 

The seconds that their bodies are taut in simultaneous pleasure seems to stretch infinitely and Ben feels a thousand years older as they both finally collapse into a pile of fluids and skin onto the nest. Kylo moves them gently to lie on their sides, their bodies still locked, knotted together, as intended. He pulls his blanket over them, covering them from the cool of the sea and Ben nearly coos in contentment.    


They stay cuddled together, Kylo’s arm braced protectively around them as the boat sways gently, rocking the twins into a peaceful bliss. They are comfortable in the silence and Kylo presses his lips into Ben’s gland, the skin still red and unbroken. 

“Next time?” Ben asks into the quiet air. 

“Do you really want me to?” A thumb pushes gently on the gland and Ben groans, his body twitching in Kylo’s arms. The movement causes his brother to gasp and clutch him tight around the hips as he comes again, flooding Ben’s body to the brim with fresh rivets of cum. It spills, pushing around knot and skin.

“Yes,” Ben breathes as Kylo huffs his pleasure against the gland. “I can’t imagine anyone else… it can only be you.” 

“I know.” Kylo whispers after his body finally slows and he curls around Ben again. “I could taste you, that day I was in a rut. I knew the Omega I smelled was the only one for me. I even asked out your friend, to be sure it wasn’t her on your sweater.” Kylo nuzzles his nose into Ben, whuffing deeply with a slight whine.  It’s always been you, Benny.” 

Ben can’t keep the smile from his face as he nestles into his brother’s skin and the two of them fall into a gentle sleep, aided by the soft rocking of the boat on midnight water. At some point during the night, Kylo’s knot eases from Ben’s body,  yet the twins remain as they are, curled together as one. 

 

* * *

The morning finds Ben waking with a sweat, his heat returning, and Kylo is quick to respond, forcing water and food into his brother before he finally gives in and fucks him steadily. Ben is on his back this time, enjoying the view of Kylo working into a sweat over him, a proud display of his prime Alpha physique. They spend the early afternoon locked together, Kylo’s cock pulsing steadily, filling his brother in waves as Ben flexes and bends beneath him. 

It is in the hazy afterglow of that second coupling that their lips meet for the first time, solid and searching. Kylo comes again, hips jerking until his body feels husk-dry as Ben slips his tongue between his brother’s gasping lips.    


Kylo’s knot finally recedes and he slides out, both the twins marveling at the amount of spend that follows from Ben’s stretched body, a small milky river of evidence. 

“We need to shower,” Ben groans, and Kylo gives him a smirk, gesturing a nod out the boat window. 

They throw themselves nude into the chill of the sea, washing themselves clean of the layers of sweat and fluids before lying under the sun on the deck of the boat to dry. Kylo takes Ben into his mouth then, sucking the salt and seawater from his skin with a happy purr. He is relentless, stroking Ben with his tongue, his hand, his  _ mouth _ — until Ben can’t hold back anymore and comes greedily down Kylo’s throat. Kylo smirks, the corner of his mouth leaking with his brother’s cum. and Ben knows that he will never be able to see Kylo’s smarmy smile again without remembering this moment. 

Ben’s Omega body is well and needy by the time Kylo has finished, and Kylo is quick to flip his brother over, sheathing himself in the slick, ready hole with a single thrust. They fuck quickly,  _ desperately _ — Ben babbling incoherently as Kylo pounds into him, their twin bodies gleaming under the afternoon sun. Where Kylo is layer upon layer of strong, corded Alpha muscle, Ben is lithe— his frame lean and flexible, and he bends easily around his brother, able to take the most brutal and relentless thrusts.

“Gonna come,” Kylo grunts as he lies over Ben’s back, his hips pushing up into his twins’s well-used body. Only a garbled moan of pleasure answers him, and with a few last heavy thrusts, Kylo settles deep, knotting inside his brother before they both cry out in a mutual climax. He groans into Ben’s sun-kissed skin, mouthing at the gland. Ben whines, bracing, pushing himself further against his brother’s teeth. 

Kylo licks the swollen patch of skin instead, soothing his twin as another climax shudders through him, filling and overflowing from their joined bodies.    


Later, Kylo takes the boat further out into the ocean, away from the sight of land, of home. They eat, sleep,and fuck, existing only for themselves in their own world, a secret space carved out from where the sea meets the sky. The satellite phone rings occasionally, but goes ignored. 

There is only the two of them, as it once was, as it will always be. 

By the third night, Ben’s heat is waning— he is able to go longer between rounds, and the twins take advantage of the time together to just  _ be _ . Kylo casts a leisurely line from a fishing pole, the moonlight glinting from the silvery thread as it dances over the waves. The air is chilled and Ben nestles in a soft blanket as he lounges beside his brother, watching as Kylo teases the line.

“Do you think they will hate us?” Ben asks softly, staring out over the night horizon. The water below them is like ink, and it seems to chortle as it laps itself against the sides of their vessel. 

Kylo scoffs, resting a bare foot on the edge of the boat as he reels the line slowly in. “They have no reason to.” 

“I mean, we’re brothers— twins. Isn’t that like, incest?” 

Kylo shrugs. “Alphas and Omegas live by different laws sometimes.” He flexes, shirtless, as he recasts his line. His blood is warm beneath his skin and he finds relief in the night air. “We were all ruled by our designations long before the invention of law and order.” 

Ben hums in response, chewing his lip and still unconvinced. 

“Besides,” Kylo snickers, staring out at the dark water. “This wouldn’t be the first time in our family that a pair of twins paired for a heat. They have no grounds to judge us.” 

Ben’s mouth pops open in surprise and then he scrunches his face. “Oh my God, not Mom and Uncle Luke.” 

“She may be bonded to Dad, but I heard them arguing about years ago. Dad hates it.” 

“I hate it.” Ben shudders and they both laugh. The breeze changes its path, scrubbing over Ben and Kylo’s nose flares. He turns and gives his brother a dark look. 

“You should have told me you needed me,” Kylo growls. “Get back into bed, Omega.” 

Ben sighs, happy to obey his Alpha, and he heads back down into the cabin, unabashed at the slick that is streaming down his thighs. He waits, his ears blushing as he listens to Kylo put away his gear. His body is growing impatient, that now-familiar ache gathering in intensity as it rolls and clenches within. Ben whimpers as he desperately reaches down, using his own fingers to try to sooth the needy flesh. He yearns for his brother’s knot— only the stretch and filling of Kylo inside him will relieve him. He knows that now. 

It has always been Kylo— it will always  _ be _ Kylo. 

As if summoned by Ben’s thoughts, his twin enters the cabin, his eyes glimmering as he approaches where Ben lay waiting for him. 

“I think this is my favorite sight,” Kylo croons gently. “ _ You _ — waiting for me in bed, desperate for release, your knuckles buried deep in your slick-covered  _ cunt _ .”                                                                               


Ben groans as he holds his brother’s gaze, his hands and fingers quickly becoming a poor excuse for what he really wants. He watches as Kylo slips out of his briefs, his Alpha cock already hard and springing into attendance between them. 

“Need... you,” Ben begs as Kylo closes the distance between them, covering his brother’s body with his own. He moves slower this time, taking the extra care to leave no part of Ben’s body untouched by his hands, his lips, his tongue. Kylo lavishes his Omega with attention, until Ben is shaking and crying, nearly dizzy as his Alpha keeps him hovering on the precipice of pleasure. 

“Ben,” Kylo demands, his own voice raspy with need. He ruts against between Ben’s legs, teasing his entrance as slick gathers and coats the head of his cock. “Tell me what you want, little brother.”           


“You,” Ben answers with a sob. “Your cock. Your cum.  _ Everything _ .”

Kylo grins into Ben’s skin, and he grips his brother’s hip, stilling him long enough to line up their bodies. They both groan loudly as Kylo enters him, Ben’s body welcoming the hard intrusion with a sigh of relief. 

“I knew you’d be a beautiful Omega, Benny.” Kylo sets his pace slow as he works in and out of his twin’s body. Ben is like putty below him, his body pulling and pushing with each stroke of Kylo’s hips. They move together over the bed, an ebb and flow from one to the other like tide to shore. “Everyone thought you’d be an Alpha but as soon as I smelled you, I  _ knew _ . I just had to wait.” 

Ben’s fingers grapple into the sheets as Kylo hastens his thrusts. Their matching dark hair sticks to their skin, brows damp with perspiration as they work through the final round of Ben’s heat. It’s slower than before, as if Kylo is savoring the moment, committing the way his brother feels around him to memory. 

“Fuck, Kylo. I need to come,” Ben whines. Kylo answers with a wolfish grin and he works his hand between them, fisting Ben’s cock as he thrusts until Ben cries out and sputters a release over their skin.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         


“ _ More _ ,” Ben begs, hands pulling and searching, his body still hungry for Kylo’s knot. 

“You want it all, Ben?” Kylo asks, his hips stuttering as he fights for control. “Everything?”

“Yes. Fuck, yes. Please—  _ brother _ .” 

Kylo stalls and pulls out while soothing Ben’s protests, his cock dripping with a mixture of fluids and with a simple tug, he flips Ben over face first into the mattress. Ben moans into the fibers and pushes his ass back towards his brother, already desperate to finish. Kylo is quick to sheathe himself back within his twin, relishing in the heat that pulses around him. 

“Fuck, you’re always so tight, even when you’re dripping slick.”

“Love your cock, Alpha.” Ben is barely able to wheeze out between Kylo’s thrusts.    


“I’m going to knot you, Omega.” Kylo’s voice is more of a growl as he sets a brutal pace with his body, fucking his brother deeper than before. He is rewarded with a gravely groan of satisfaction from Ben as his knot starts to swell and stretch against his twin’s reddened and well-used entrance. The swollen tissue around the base of his cock starts to catch inside, the tugging and pulling of Ben’s body against his skin becoming bliss as Kylo starts punching in his thrusts. 

They are both close— soon. 

_ Together _ .

Kylo carefully curls his body around his brother, his arm wrapping around Ben to pin him tightly against his body as he still fucks into him steadily. The Alpha carefully positions his Omega, nearly ready. 

“Everything,” Kylo repeats, his breath exhaling hot against the gland that pulses, swollen and needy below Ben’s neck. 

The sensation prickles over the sensitive skin, the huffing of Kylo’s grunts growing too intense, and Ben comes with a sob. His body jerks in Kylo’s hold, and the movements soon drag Kylo over as well. With a deep, guttural groan, Kylo pushes in deep, his eyes rolling back into his head as his knot locks inside of his brother, the skin stretching, ballooning, as his climax gushes forward. 

He is still pulsing deep inside Ben as he leans forward with a wide jaw, locking onto the the gland that beats steady with his twin’s heartbeat, the rhythm a mirror to his own. Ben cries out beneath him in pleasure as he bites, breaking the skin and completing the bond, spiraling both of them into another wave of pleasure.    


Ben will always be Kylo’s and Kylo will always be Ben’s. 

 

As it always has been.

 

As it is always  _ meant _ to be. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ben wakes hours later, his body in sated in a thorough and boneless way that marks the end of his heat. He is starving, sore, and yet  _ completely  _ satisfied. He stretches, joints popping and muscles twitching, his movements rousing the sleeping man beside him. Kylo grumbles in response, his stubbled chin nuzzling into Ben’s skin as he hunts for his mark. He licks it, as he has done through the night, sealing the bite closed, the skin now dimpled in a permanent match to his teeth. 

Ben can feel his brother's pride at seeing his mark through their new bond. They have always been close, adapted to each other in a way that only twins can explain— but now their connection is absolute. He is now attuned to  Kylo in a heightened way, his emotions and proximity becoming like a new sense— touch, sight, sound, smell, taste, and now  _ him _ . They were like dual prongs on a tuning fork, humming at the same frequency— where one is struck, the other resonates in a twin response. 

He feels, for the first time in his life, wholly complete. 

“Morning,” Ben rumbles, his voice sleepy. 

“More like afternoon.” 

They both smile, peering out the boat windows to the warm sun. Bodies slowly untangle and Ben watches as Kylo slides his black boxers on, the fabric snug on his heavy yet soft Alpha cock. He feels a tingle of arousal, but the relentless need to be filled and fucked has passed. 

He almost misses it. 

“Should we head back to port?” Ben asks, almost shyly as he roots for his own clothing. He hasn’t worn anything since he had first gone into heat, and it takes some digging to unearth his own underwear. It smells of slick and he grimaces, choosing to go commando instead and sliding on his pants. 

“Probably,” Kylo answers with a light smile. “I have a cooler full of fresh fish for Mom anyways. That might soften the blow.” 

Ben knows Kylo can feel the sudden wave of anxiety that rolls through him— his twin brother and now bondmate quickly shoots him look. 

“Stop, Ben. It will be okay.” 

“Maybe we should just leave home. Turn the boat out to sea and explore the world. I hear the Bahamas are nice.” 

Kylo snorts, pulling a tee over his broad shoulders. His response comes quietly a minute later. “I would do it for you— if you wanted.”

“I know.” 

“But that’s not what you want.”

“No. I  _ want  _ to want it, but…”

“But?” Kylo presses. 

“But I want to still be able to go  _ home _ .”

Kylo nods. “It’s harder for Omegas— to leave, I mean. You need to have a place you feel safe. Somewhere to call home. A nest for pups.” He gives Ben a wink.

“Oh, fuck.” Ben blanches. “Do we need to worry about that?” 

Kylo’s emotions suddenly swell inside Ben, a confusing blur of pride, of doubt and... _ want _ . It leaves Ben breathless. 

“Male to male pairings rarely conceive,” Kylo murmurs softly, ignoring the feelings they were are suddenly aware of. “But I’d love to have pups one day.”

_ One day. _

Ben decides then that he would do anything to give his Alpha pups one day. Even if it means sharing with a female Omega. Maybe. Just once. 

“Too bad it’s not going to happen,” Kylo gives him a sultry look, all traces of his warring emotions gone. “No matter how much I came in you.” 

“Which was a lot.” Ben cuts in, heating under Kylo’s gaze. “We’re gonna need to scrub out the boat before Dad or Chewie smell what we’ve done to the place.”

“Let them.” Kylo’s eyes glint darkly. “We have nothing to hide.” 

Ben swallows anxiously, the upcoming confrontation with their parents once again blistering his thoughts. 

“They aren’t going to hate us, Ben,” Kylo tries to reason. “You know that.” 

There is no point in trying to lie. Kylo knows him as well as he knows himself now. Ben sinks back down into the edge of the bed and buries his hands in his messy mop of hair. “I know,” he repeats. The mattress dips slightly as Kylo moves to sit beside him, pressing his thigh into Ben’s in a gesture of comfort. 

“Omega,” he addresses gently. “Whatever is headed our way, we will overcome things  _ together _ .” 

Ben can feel a surge of confidence and preservation, not his own, but still comforting and familiar. He looks at his brother, seeing only kindness and love in his twin’s answering gaze and he realizes that his Alpha is right. He moves gently, pressing a soft kiss against Kylo’s lips, trying to ignore the arousal simmers at the contact,  filling his cock into a half chub. He was no longer in heat, so there was no reason to—

Kylo surprises him, deepening the kiss and grabbing at Ben to pull him closer. Kylo’s thumb brushes purposely over his new bite and Ben gasps at the jolt of pleasure that follows the simple touch. They feed off each other’s sensations, each twin doubling in their own arousal until they found themselves back on the bed, tugging off the clothes that they had barely started to put on. 

“I thought…” Ben whispers in the brief space between Kylo’s needy mouth. “I thought you wouldn't want to unless- unless I…”

Kylo growls and moves to bring his mouth to the newly healed skin of their bond. He sucks it between his teeth and Ben’s body jerks in pleasure, nearly coming from the sensation of it alone. 

“Are you kidding?” Kylo murmurs into Ben’s skin as he brings a hand between them, stroking their cocks in tandem. He waits until they both are almost about to come before he releases them and instead lines up his cock nestle against Ben’s slickened hole. “I always want you. From your lips, to your cunt,  _ you are mine _ .” 

Ben gasps as Kylo enters in with a single thrust and the two of them devolve into their base sensations, reveling in the new pleasures that the bond brings them. Without the desperate mindlessness of a heat, they take their time, exploring and finding their place as lovers, brothers and bonded, as Alpha and Omega. The boat rocks steadily against the water from the passion inside and only when the sun sets does the churning finally still. 

The moon is bright by the time they emerge from the cabin, hand in hand and sloppily dressed, matching smirks of satisfaction on their twin faces. They work together, raising the anchor and setting the sails, Kylo taking the wheel to guide them back to shore. Ben settles beside his brother, tucking himself against his Alpha as they watch for the blur of land on the horizon. 

“Together,” he says to the air and himself, taking strength from the answering squeeze of Kylo’s hand.

Ben still feels a slight wave of trepidation, but he is ready. Where he had always thought that Kylo was ahead of him, he now knows his brother is only wanting to be by his side. They were a pair, twins— meant to be together ever since the moment life had first split them apart. With Kylo by his side, he could overcome anything. 

“ _ Together _ ,” Kylo repeats, steering the helm of The Falcon towards the twinkling of lights that had began to dot the horizon, towards land.

.

.

Towards home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THanks so much everyone for reading my little piece of trash. I hope you liked it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/gopher_reylo)


End file.
